


bbc sherlock headcannons & shit,etc

by Hanibee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanibee/pseuds/Hanibee
Summary: some of them are made by me and some of them taken.pm or some shit if i accidentally took yours !! (@pastelholmes on twitter and @freebbatch on ig)





	

**Author's Note:**

> some of them are made by me and some of them taken.pm or some shit if i accidentally took yours !! (@pastelholmes on twitter and @freebbatch on ig)

  1. **sherlock is colourblind but then he meets a certain medical doctor that shines to him.**



"i've been colourblind all my life,but you,dr.watson,shines colour to me."

 

    2.sherlock is a senior and john is a freshman,sherlock mistakenly jumps on john's back thinking it was lestrade.

 

     3.they both bring rosie to disneyland

 

      4.sherlock is so bored he wears a fucking burger king crown and goes to london tower telling everyone he's the queen smh

 

    ok fine my headcannons are boring but im updating them whenever i can which will be around tomorrow or on saturday ;;;;))))))))

 

 

 


End file.
